tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kazumi Mishima
Kazumi Mishima (三島 一美 Mishima Kazumi), née Hachijō (八条), était l'épouse d'Heihachi Mishima et aussi la mère de Kazuya Mishima. Avant l'annonce de Tekken 7, on ne connaissait rien de ce personnage. Les fans pensaient, en partie à cause de Tekken : The Motion Picture, qu'elle était morte à la naissance de Kazuya et que c'était la cause de la haine d'Heihachi pour son fils. Elle est le boss final de Tekken 7 mais est annoncée comme personnage jouable que le 29 mai 2015, à l'aide d'un trailer la présentant. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture 'Personnalité' Figure maternelle du clan Mishima, Kazumi est une femme mesurée, sage et protectrice. Ses qualités sont celles qui représentent le plus les mères japonaises de cette époque. Cela se retrouve aussi dans son apparence, avec une tenue élégante et dominée par le blanc. Tombée amoureuse de son ami d'enfance, Heihachi Mishima, Kazumi l'épousa et eut un bébé, aspirant à une vie de famille paisible. Kazumi porte beaucoup d'attention au bien être et à l'avenir de son fils. En effet, elle n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en péril pour protéger Kazuya. On peut considérer que Kazumi est un personnage paradoxal de par son gène diabolique. Si d'ordinaire, elle ne semble pas avoir particulièrement envie de combattre, lorsqu'elle est sous influence diabolique, son goût pour l'affrontement se révèle. En effet, sous son influence, la japonaise se dévoile être une femme particulièrement sombre et violente, revenant à ses instincts primaires. Toutefois, ce paradoxe apparaît aussi sans qu'elle soit sous une quelconque influence. En effet, Kazumi possède un tigre de compagnie, animal féroce qui ne colle pas tout à fait à son statut d'épouse et mère de famille. 'Apparence' Coiffée d'une longue chevelure noire et d'une épaisse frange qui couvre tout son front, Kazumi a un haut chignon japonais mais aussi une mèche qui tombe de chaque côté du visage sur lesquelles on trouve un petit nœud rouge dont les lacets se mêlent avec les autres cheveux. Le chignon de Kazumi est tenu par un kanzashi https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanzashi en or qui représente un phœnix. On trouve un grain de beauté en dessous de son œil droit, soulignant ainsi son regard sombre. Sur certaines illustrations, ses yeux sont rouges, pour manifester le côté démoniaque. C'est une couleur que l'on retrouve par petites touches sur sa tenue. Kazumi est maquillée d'un trait l'eyeliner noir ainsi que d'une bouche recouverte de rouge. Néanmoins, la couleur qui domine sa tenue est le blanc, qui représente, le plus souvent, la pureté. On soulignera, par ailleurs, une certaine élégance chez Kazumi. Pour en savoir plus sur l'apparence de Kazumi, c'est par ici ! 'Aux origines du Gène Démoniaque' Harada a déclaré, avant l'arrivée de Tekken 7, que Kazuya n'était pas le premier membre de la famille Mishima à être entré en contact avec le diable https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/105700993513177089, et que Kazuya et Jin croient que tout a commencé avec Jinpachi https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/105687928088432640 alors qu'Heihachi, en revanche, sait que tout a commencé avec Kazumi. https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/105688391068299264 Harada a également souligné que ni Jinpachi, ni Heihachi et ni Lars possédaient le gène démoniaque. https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/106758415518408704 Cela laisse entendre que Kazumi fut la première à l'avoir, expliquant pourquoi Jinpachi, Heihachi et Lars ne le possèdent pas alors que Kazuya et Jin, oui. Malgré les différents trailers qui accompagnent la promotion de Tekken 7, on ne connait toujours pas les raisons de ce rapprochement entre le gène démoniaque et Kazumi. 'Jeux' 'Avant Tekken 7' Dans le premier trailer de Tekken 7, on voit Kazumi qui revient sur l'origine des pouvoirs démoniaques de Kazuya. On apprend qu'ils viennent d'elle et qu'Heihachi a découvert que Kazuya avait lui aussi ses pouvoirs. Elle dit vouloir arrêter Heihachi. Enfin, on voit Kazuya accuser Heihachi de l'avoir tuée : thumb|center|250px| Kazumi est aussi présente dans le deuxième trailer de Tekken 7. Il s'agit de la version longue du premier. Le trailer commence en indiquant qu'on se trouve plusieurs décennies en arrière. On voit Kazumi dans un temple, lorsqu'un homme ouvre la porte, ne laissant apparaître que son ombre. Kazumi s'adresse à lui : "Si je meurs. Si je n'arrive pas à stopper Heihachi. Alors vous devrez le faire pour moi." On se retrouve alors dans le présent avec Kazuya faisant face à Heihachi. Dans le regard d'Heihachi, on peut voir Devil en Kazuya. Ce même Devil qui lui fait penser à Kazumi sous sa forme démoniaque tant la ressemblance est frappante. De retour dans le passé, on retrouve Kazumi qui continue de parler au mystérieux personnage : "Kazuya ? Ce garçon... est encore trop jeune. Et... Heihachi va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il est né avec mes pouvoirs. Heihachi est plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. Qui peut savoir... ce qu'Heihachi fera à Kazuya ? Ou à d'incalculables autres ?" Le trailer montre alors la mort de la sœur de Miguel dans le bombardement, la mort de Tougou, Christie pleurant son grand-père devant sa tombe, Wang tenant Jinpachi dans ses bras lors de sa mort et enfin Leo déposant des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, Emma. Kazumi reprend : "Il en est de mon devoir. Je dois arrêter Heihachi". On retrouve alors Kazuya face à Heihachi dans le présent. Il s'écrit alors : "Tu as tué ma mère !". On revoit des scènes montrant la guerre sans fin des Mishima et l'emprise de Devil sur cette famille accompagné des paroles de Kazumi : "Même si ce pouvoir me consume...Et me tue pendant le processus !". On voit alors le regard de Kazumi qui devient rouge. Puis celui de Kazuya, dont la pupille gauche déjà rouge à la base, s'illumine. On l'entend alors s'écrier : "Cela se termine ici !" avant de se mettre à hurler. Apparaît alors un texte : "La conclusion de la saga des Mishima". À la fin du trailer, Kazumi dit qu'elle aime Heihachi et qu'il l'aime lui aussi. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|170px Kazumi est un nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition pour la première fois dans le septième opus de Tekken. Bien qu'elle fasse son apparition dès le premier trailer de Tekken 7 le 14 juillet 2014, elle sera annoncée jouable sur la version Arcade qu'à partir du 29 mai 2014. Il s'agit du septième nouveau personnage de cet opus. Elle est également le boss final du jeu qui se transforme en Devil Kazumi lors du deuxième round. Passé Pendant son enfance, Kazumi vint s'entrainer dans le dojo de Jinpachi Mishima, le père d'Heihachi Mishima, elle devint la rivale de ce dernier, puis ils devinrent inséparables. Au final, leur relation s'est transformé en amour et se terminant par un mariage. Ils devinrent parents d'un petit Kazuya Mishima et en furent très heureux. Un an plus tard, Kazumi était prise d'une violente fièvre et Heihachi prenait soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, avec effroi, que Kazumi avait une double personnalité, celle d'une démone et d'une épouse fidèle et aimante. Malheureusement, le démon prit possession d'elle et attaqua Heihachi. Cette fois, ce dernier tua son épouse. Après chose faite, Heihachi pleura. Quelque part dans le passé, Kazumi avait sauvé Akuma et tous les deux avaient conclu un pacte qui consistait à tuer Heihachi et Kazuya. Akuma, accablé par sa dette envers elle, lui en eut fait la promesse et partit en quête d'Heihachi et Kazuya pour les tuer. Gameplay Le gameplay de Kazumi s'inscrit dans la veine des Mishima. Ainsi, on retrouve le célèbre coup de poing des Mishima (1,1,2 & 1,2,2). Toutefois, elle ne possède pas le EWGF qui s'avère être le coup de poing électrique, signature des Mishima. On note qu'elle partage quelques coups avec Jinpachi Mishima, son beau-père, comme le (u/f+3,4) ou le (d/b+2,1). La spécificité de Kazumi en combat réside dans l'invocation de son tigre qui lui sert de projectile. C'est d'ailleurs une grande nouveauté dans la série Tekken. Dans sa version démoniaque, Kazumi conserve les mêmes attaques mais obtient de nouvelles capacités comme celle de voler grâce à des ailes de feu. Elle peut aussi tirer des lasers tout comme les autres formes démoniaques que sont Devil et Devil Jin. Prologue : Épouse d'Heihachi Mishima et pratiquante du Karaté de style Hachijou. Elle était l'amie d'enfance d'Heihachi, puis ils tombèrent amoureux plus tard. Après leur mariage, ils eurent un bébé qu'ils nommèrent Kazuya et dès lors, ils pensèrent pouvoir vivre en paix comme une famille durant de nombreuses années. Des années plus tard, Heihachi fonda et forma le conglomérat à grande échelle Mishima Zaibatsu avec dans l'intention de conquérir le monde. Les sentiments de Kazumi pour Heihachi tournèrent de l'amour à un grand danger. Heihachi faisant la guerre à la plupart du monde, Kazumi partit pour l'arrêter, avec les victimes de la Mishima Zaibatsu à l'esprit. Biographie du site officiel : ' ''Kazumi Mishima, épouse de Heihachi Mishima, et pratiquante reconnue de Karaté Hachijyo. Elle était ami d'enfance avec son mari Heihachi avant qu'ils tombent amoureux. De leur amour est né un jeune garçon en bonne santé. Quelques années plus tard, Heihachi devenait le dirigeant d'une énorme organisation appelée la Mishima Zaibatsu, avec des plans pour conquérir le monde. Kazumi aimait inconditionnellement Heihachi, mais en même temps, elle commençait à le trouver dangereux. C'est ainsi qu'Heihachi projeta le monde dans une guerre et Kazumi décida de l'arrêter. thumb|center|250px '''Rage Art : d+1+2 Power Crush : f+2 et b+1+2 Rage Drive : f,F+1+2 À savoir : *Le design de Kazumi a été conçu par l'artiste Mari Shimazaki (Bayonetta). *Kazumi semble jeune car elle a été tuée à un jeune âge. On sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas humaine puisqu'elle est déjà morte. *Kazumi est le boss de fin du jeu. Ainsi, tout comme pour Jun Kazama et Unknown dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2, le joueur doit la combattre dans sa forme humaine avant qu'elle devienne démoniaque. Cette transformation fait l'objet d'une courte cinématique, tout comme sa défaite. *Le stage où il faut l'affronter se nomme Devil's Pit. *Comme la plupart des autres personnages féminins du jeu, Kazumi possède une tenue provenant de l'univers IDOLM@STER. *Il semble que le tigre de Kazumi réagisse à son gène démoniaque. En effet, lorsque Kazumi combat son tigre est ordinaire, et lorsqu'elle se transforme, le tigre devient blanc. *Kazumi est le personnage qui possède le plus de pré-fight et win pose du jeu avec un total de douze (huit pré-fight et quatre win pose). *Kazumi n'a pas d'ending, elle apparaît cependant dans l'histoire principale du jeu "La saga Mishima". 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *thumb|157pxKazumi est mentionnée dans Tekken : The Motion Picture. Lorsqu'Heihachi jeta Kazuya du haut d'une falaise, Jun Kazama récupéra le pendentif de Kazuya. Des années plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pendant le tournoi, elle lui redonne ce fameux pendentif. Dedans, il y a une photo de Kazumi tenant Kazuya encore bébé dans ses bras. À cette époque, son prénom et même son existence n'étaient pas officiels. C'est à la sortie du premier trailer de Tekken 7 qu'ils le deviennent. *Le tigre sur le Concept Art de Kazumi est le même que celui qu'Heihachi a dans son dos. *Le prénom de Kazumi (一美) se compose de KAZU qui signifie "Un" ou "Premier" et de MI signifiant "Beauté". https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/493747161960419328 *Sur sa tenue, on retrouve le symbole de la Mishima Zaibatsu. *Dans le stage d'Heihachi de Tekken 2, Pagoda Temple, on retrouve "Heihachi & Kazumi" écrit au sol comme dans le trailer de Tekken 7. Cela signifie certainement que Kazumi existait dans l'esprit des développeurs depuis longtemps. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Tekken_7_Kazumi_Mishima_Tekken_2_Heihachi_Mishima.jpg http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Pagoda_Temple_Jun_Kazama_Kazumi_Mishima_%26_Heihachi.png *Tout comme Jun et Jin Kazama, le prénom de Kazuya est une variante de celui de sa mère, Kazumi. *Dans une interview, le chef de projet Yasuki Nakabayashi a expliqué que Kazumi s'est révélée être un véritable défi à concevoir, notamment à cause de son tigre qui apparaît durant les combats. Il a ajouté que du point de vue du programmeur, son kimono et ses nombreuses couches de vêtements ont été compliqués à réaliser. Le problème s'est aussi posé avec Devil Kazumi et ses longs cheveux et draperies. L'un des développeurs a précisé que la difficulté du kimono venait du fait que Kazumi utilise beaucoup ses jambes en combat. http://www.hobbyconsolas.com/reportajes/tekken-7-entrevista-exclusiva-sus-desarrolladores-87656 *Kazumi est le seul personnage féminin connu à posséder le gène démoniaque. *Kazumi et son tigre ont été tués par Heihachi Mishima et reviennent dans Tekken 7 à l'état de fantôme. https://twitter.com/Harada_TEKKEN/status/809275706148405248 *La doubleuse de Kazumi, Yumi Hara, est la chanteuse du thème de l'ending de Tekken 7 : Fated Retribution. 'Citations' 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Arbre généalogique' 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Ancienne épouse d'Heihachi Mishima. Il est responsable de sa mort et de celle de son tigre. *Mère de Kazuya Mishima. Elle lui a transmis ses pouvoirs, à savoir, le gène démoniaque. *Grand-mère paternelle de Jin Kazama. *Ancienne belle-fille de Jinpachi Mishima. C'est dans le dojo de celui-ci, alors qu'elle était encore enfant, qu'elle rencontra Heihachi. *Connaissance d'Akuma, elle lui a sauvé la vie dans le passé et elle lui a demandé, en retour, d'arrêter Heihachi et Kazuya. 'Références ' en:Kazumi Mishimaes:Kazumi Mishima 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Kazumi Mishima Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 7 Catégorie:Boss